Electric kettles have long been used to heat liquids such as water. Generally, electric kettles include a temperature sensor to measure the temperature of the liquid being heated. Many kettles include a time sensor as well.
One form of thermostat in kettles cuts power to the heating element after the water in the chamber has been brought to boil. A conduit, typically in the form of a copper tube, is provided from a location above the surface of the water in a filled kettle to a location adjacent a thermostat which is adapted to cut power to the element when it senses the high temperature due to the steam.
However, with prior art kettles, the contained liquid may fast boil the liquid when the temperature of the liquid is sufficiently. Consequently, the liquid may spurt out of the kettle, causing injury to the user. It is desirable to provide an efficient way of boiling a liquid that also provides enhanced safety to the user.